Vel Tuatha
To the august Grand Moff Peremi Meadowflower, I am Morwen, Udun slave to my mistress Vel Tuatha of House Tuatha in the city of Ereboth, Uriel. It has recently come to my attention that several ambassadors have come to my Mistress' house and town to make inquiries of friends and family concerning her. Though I do not nor would I presume to ask what manner of industry my Grand Moff has on thought for my mistress' particular talents, I slipped this document in with the other dossiers your servants collected. As is the nature of the family and friends to report with brevity, I hope I do not step out of line when presenting most beautiful of Grand Moffs a perspective on my mistress which, I hope, will cause greater elucidation of my Mistress, and help to secure the position for which you are considering her. I do not present tis evidence on any part of instruction from the family, nor do I write this under any kind of pressure. When I say that my Mistress Vel Tuatha is a woman of remarkable beauty and extraordinary character I mean it, these words are penned from nothing beholden to me but love and respect. Background Vel Tuatha came into the world with a tremendous shout in the seventh month of the Third Age in the year 1782. She was the only child of her mother Moiri Veltuatha, an educator and successful novelist, and her father Fealith Tuatha, whom spent three decades a commanding officer before turning to life life of politics. Her other's occupations, both of which earned his respect and no mean income which he used to provide his wife and new child a substantial, comfortable, and loving home. Vel began attending school at the age of five, and within a year had revealed herself possessed with a singular knack for languages. At the age of 12 she was removed from public schooling altogether in favor of home schooling. This she attended half of the day with a succession of tutors, and the remainder of the day was spent at the Calling for which her mother was very eager to impart:The arts arcane. With the span of the following two decades my Mistress moved along from being the student of the rudimentary practices, to the apprentice where she was allowed to participate in rituals and conduct them alone under her mother's watchful gaze, until the day she was acknowledged a true and fine magician herself. Her home education also consisted of heavy training with combat, tactics, and weaponry via the stern instructions of her father. During her education period she also discovered a knack for the written word, a gift presumably inherited by her mother, and would spin out yards of love and adventure, epic poetry, and musical lyrics. In her thirties she began her trips above the surface, and protected her true Calling by adopting the vocation of a novelist traveling the country seeking inspiration, ghost writing, and earning quite a good living as a biographer. She has been successful. She has penned twenty novels, a collection of poems, written three biographies, and I can't count how many short stories, plays, and novels ghosting. Skills and Talents Setting her natural abilities as Moriquendi to one side, as I have mentioned my Lady is a fine writer. She is fluent in six languages: Dunnish, the Black speech, the speech of the Southrons, the speech of the Daridun, the speech of we humble Udun, and the speech of the fisher men. She is a skilled fighter both with and without weapons. She has been classically trained in fisticuffs, broadsword, long knife, bow, and whip; this last is her weapon of choice. She can weild a bullwip in both hands at once. Personality To outsiders, my Lady Vel Tuatha is cold and aloof, an ice queen harboring no intent of letting another get close. But to her friends and those she comes to know well her granite exterior melts away to reveal her for whom she is. She is a warm and caring woman, unfailingly loyal to those she trusts and has come to trust, thoughtful, and introspective. It is my sincerest hope that this document will help you to see my Mistress by the same light she is seen by we whom know and love her. As with all elvish kind, the light of the Ulvatar shine from her. I hope she is suitable for your employment. Morwen, slave of House Tuatha